Stay With Me
by Toxic-Yellow
Summary: Kagome's two best friends are moving. Now, five years later, she has brain trama. She has to over come it to get her memory back. Will she remember Sesshoumaru in time? Or will it be to late?


A/N: I know, I should be working on my other two stories, but I just felt the need to write a new one. I just read a fan fiction of what I could label as one of the best I've ever read. It was called "Clumsy". Sure, the writer got bored with it at about the tenth chapter and slacked off a bit, but with the eleventh chapter, you would never have guessed the outcome! It was amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, simple as that.

Stay With Me  
By Kanna

Overall, Saturday nights in our little town were unbearable. Not that we never had any fun. Of course, we did. Just all of us being together was enjoyable. But, for some odd reason, I always seemed to dread Saturday of all days. But than, doesn't everyone have a reason for hating certain days? Some people hated Monday because school came again. Others hated Friday because school ended. Me, I hated Saturday because of him. It was always him. Sure, we were barley ever left alone, but still, being in the same room with him was intimidating and fearful. But, above all, I loved it.

"Kagome, dear, come sit. I think we need to talk." My mother exclaimed the second Sesshoumaru walked in the door of our shrine. I followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table. The only thing that processed in my mind was the 'we need to talk'.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked politely as she took the seat across from me.

"Well, your father talked to InuYasha's father today. They're..." My mother tried, but she couldn't seem to say it. I laughed.

"Mom, come on! The only thing that could be that hard to say is that they're moving away!" I said, a big smile on my face. She gazed at me, looking frightened. It took a second for me to realize why she looked that way. I looked away from her. She's lying! I thought. There was nothing else for her to be doing but lying. But why? Why did she sit there in silence, watching the tears stream down my face? Why didn't she embrace me, tell me that everything would be okay? Why?

"Ms. Higurashi, my father said," Sesshoumaru started when he walked into the kitchen. "What's the matter?" I looked at him... no, I glared at him. I could tell that he felt like a thousand knifes were being thrown at his back. To tell the truth, I wish there were. I hopped out of my seat so abruptly that my mother jumped. I threw one last glare to Sesshoumaru and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Why is everyone so..." I asked myself. What was the point? It's not like I was going to get an answer. That's all that I wanted at the moment. One answer. Why didn't anyone of them have the guts to tell me? I see them at school everyday, but they never said anything! It's not like someone wakes up one day and gets a sudden urge to move, just for the hell of it. "Uh, I wish I could just have a heart attack!"

"It's never been a good thing to wish one's own death upon themselves." A cold voice from behind me stated. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to any of you right now!" I yelled, throwing a pillow from my bed behind me. I was never good at aiming so it missed by a mile. "You guys must really hate me." I murmured, but he heard me anyway.

"It's possible... But we don't." The cold voice answered back. "Kagome," He sighed. I'd never heard him sigh before unless InuYasha was being idiotic. "I wanted to tell you. I'm not one to let it pass by. But I didn't want you to think that if we were moving, you'd have to spend less time with us so that it wouldn't be so hard on you."

"Yeah, right. You just want to make it easier on you." I yelled. It was unnecessary, however. He was no more than two feet from me. "Sesshoumaru." I turned to face him when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. I need for you to change your mind, Kagome." He whispered in my ear. He turned and left. I starred at where the man disappeared. What did he mean by 'change my mind'? I looked at my very welcoming bed. I laid down, and within seconds, I had fallen asleep.

Sunday was usually a great day. I always had all of my homework done, so I could spend the whole day relaxing. Relaxing. Now that I think about it, relaxing was the last word that I would use on that Sunday. I was anything but relaxed. When you best friends' moves away, how can you be relaxed? So I did what any fifteen year old would do on that kind of Sunday- I cried.

"Kagome! You've got to stop! You'll be sick tomorrow if you keep crying! Why not go outside? It's beautiful out there." My mother tried. I looked at her with my eyes narrowed. What would I do out there? "Kagome. If you don't go out I'm going to ground you."

"Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" I mumbled. I jumped out of my bed and slowly walked to my closet. I pulled on my jacket and headed down the stairs. My mother was waiting at the bottom to see if I had obeyed her.

"Okay, who, what, when, where, and why?" She asked.

"Me, my shoes, now, the park, and because you told me to." I answered lazily. She smiled at my answer and hustled me out of the door. I walked slowly. It felt like it must have been an hour by the time I finally got to the park.

Ah, the city park. I hadn't been there since I was little. The last time that I was there, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were with me. It was four long years ago, but I remembered it like it was yesterday. I was swinging on the last swing left. InuYasha really wanted it, so he pulled my hair. Sesshoumaru saw it and scolded him. He used to always look out for me, Sesshoumaru. Everything changed when I turned thirteen. He seemed to think that I was too old for his assistance. But two years later, I needed him more than ever. He didn't notice.

"Kagome!" I heard a voice call. I pretended as if I hadn't heard it. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Except him- the only person who seemed able to ease my pain and, yet, worsened it all at the same time. But I couldn't. He was one who never wanted to talk... much less to me.

"Hey." I faked a smile as the person who yelled came up behind me.

"Why are you here alone? You need to be walking with friends. If I wasn't here, every guy would try to harass my girl." Kouga said. That made me laugh. After all that had happened, he still thought I was his girl. I was no ones girl. I didn't even think about anyone like that- except him, Sesshoumaru.

"I wasn't going to come out. My mom made me. She said she would ground me if I didn't." I laughed. The sidewalk seemed so much more interesting when he put his arm around me. I struggled but he just pulled me tighter. It was no use. He'd just laugh if I told him to get off.

"Kagome, you know I'd never hurt you, right?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes, Kouga. I know." I replied weakly.

"Then why do you always pull away?" He asked. I laughed again but his face remained serious.

"Because I'm not... I don't want... I-I... I don't want to be put in this kind of position." Was all I could muster the courage to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sighed. "But you're still my girl, right?"

"Kouga..." I was going to do it. I was going to tell him off. But he had the biggest smile on his face. I didn't have the heart to tell him no. "Of course. Who else could be at such high rank?" Kouga smiled wider, if it was possible.

"Kouga." InuYasha said, spotting us together. "Kagome, are you alright? Has he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, InuYasha." I replied.

"Dog-face. What do you want? As you can see, I'm spending time with my girl." I blushed when he said that. I remember it, my face was crimson.

"Your girl? You make her sound like she's a thing. Kagome, come on. You don't want to stay with this jerk, do you?" InuYasha asked. I could tell that, even though he made it sound like a question, it was more of a statement.

"InuYasha, I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that for a minute, but you're coming with me."

"Sorry, Kouga. I've got to go anyway." I said, looking down at the ground. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Anytime, Kagome." He said, letting go of my shoulder. I smiled, still looking down, and waved. We walked away from Kouga. It wasn't until Kouga was out of earshot that InuYasha spoke.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with him. He's a bad influence." He said. I stopped and stared at him.

"Yeah, he's such a bad influence. I wish he didn't treat me like royalty all of the time. You know, that's really all he's capable of doing. Unlike you. Oh, how I wish he were more like you. Treating me like crap until he came into sight." I sighed sarcastically.

"Is that really all that you think I do for you?" He asked. I could feel that he regretted doing that for me.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that... that... I don't even know. Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Kagome, wait! There's something I need to tell you!" He yelled after me. I turned around swiftly. He felt bad; you could see it in his eyes. I felt worse; you could see it on my face. The tears had started streaming down my face. I was happy I hadn't put makeup on that day.

"What, InuYasha?" I asked.

"We're leaving in..." He tried. But he couldn't do it. He didn't want to tell me. I walked closer to him, until we were no more than four feet away from each other.

"When?"

"Kagome, we're leaving..." He gulped. "In one month." I closed my eyes. I hadn't planned on crying again. I thought I had cried all that I could at home.

"InuYasha!" I said, falling into his arms. I knew he had started crying, too. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, I just knew. We stood there for the longest time... Just the two of us. We would have stayed like that, if we weren't the only two there.

"Hello, little brother." Sesshoumaru's cold voice said. InuYasha let me go the second that he heard him.

"Sesshoumaru. What do you want?" InuYasha snarled without even looking to see who it was. Sesshoumaru had glee written all over his face. I wasn't sure if it was because InuYasha looked so embarrassed or if he was crying.

"I merely wanted to talk with you two." Sesshoumaru replied coolly. I felt chills going up my spine. I shivered and I knew he could tell. It was he who had sent them. He wanted to see that expression on my face. That much I knew.

"Well, spit it out, Sesshoumaru! We don't want to stand here all day!"

"Sure? That's what it looked like you were going to do. Or have my eyes mistaken me?"

"Yes, I believe they have. We- we weren't going to stand here all the live-long day." I said. I dreaded saying it to him after our encounter the night before.

"No? Well, than I guess my eyes have fooled me. However, that gives you two no right to try and delay our trip." Sesshoumaru went on. Was InuYasha lying? Were they going to leave that night?

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. We were only going to the store. It's not like you couldn't handle a few extra bags." InuYasha stated calmly.

"Maybe Higurashi would join us?" Sesshoumaru taunted. I glared at him.

"Now, don't go putting Kagome into this! She didn't do anything. It was you who went home and-"InuYasha started but Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"Oh, alright. I'll leave her out of it. But, Higurashi, do you want to come or not?" I stood there, not knowing what to do or say. I stood there like a stupid, low-life, dummy! What was I thinking.

"Kagome, I'm going too." InuYasha said. I looked at him. My eyes were emotion less. My hands hung loosely at my side and my feet faced in front of me. I could have passed as a robot. I wish I was. Suddenly, all of any kind of emotion I was holding in, came pouring out. My knees buckled and I fell. I wasn't just crying. I was yelling, screaming bloody murder. "See what you did, Sesshoumaru? She was doing okay. She was just fine and you had to come and do that."

"No, it's best that she let it all out on the ground. Only the Lord knows what she'd do to us if we tried to help her up."

"Stop joking around! Can't you see that she needs help? She needs our help, Sesshoumaru. She'll never get over us moving if we do nothing about it."

"Than, if that is where the stakes lay, we should leave her. It's best she doesn't talk to us. It'll be easier that way."

"No it won't Sesshoumaru! It won't and you know it."

"Go." I whispered.

"What?" InuYasha asked, leaning over beside me.

"Go. Neither of you know how I feel yet you're both trying to decide how it would be easier. It could be easier on you, but you guys don't know what I want. You guys have no clue." I said. I got to my feet and ran. I had no clue where I was running, but it was far away.

AN: Yay! Almost six whole entire pages. W00t! This is not exactly how I figured it would end up. I liked my first idea better, but I couldn't find a way to get it to work. Well, on to the next chapter with ye.


End file.
